Riddle Me This
by goddess faith
Summary: The story opens with Ginny Weasley's funeral and a very depressed Hermione Granger. Tom Riddle's daugher is at full force going deep within Hogwarts, picking off her enemies one by one with the help of her boyfriend, Draco. But is he really on her side?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just found this story on my laptop. It is old, so it may have a few errors in it. I will probably read over it and repost it later, but please read and review anyway!

~Goddess Faith

Chapter One: Good-byes and Surprises

"As we stand here today we say good bye to a person that meant a lot to each and every one of us." Kinsley's voice cast over everyone that was in the room. "Ginny Weasley was a daughter, a friend, a sister, and so much more to all of you. One of her dearest and closes friends would now like to say a few words. Hermione, if you will please." Kinsley called her up.

Hermione wiped away the tears from her already swollen face and nodded. As she got up she trembled a little, looking back at Harry and Ron, whose faces look about like hers. Harry gave her a firm nod, telling her to go on. She nodded back to him, forcing a weak smile and began to walk up to the podium.

"Um…" Hermione stumbled a bit, looking down at the podium for a moment and then back at the ground. She looked around and saw all the familiar faces. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Fred and George, Percy, Harry, Ron, Michael, Bill, Charlie, and many more. Professors and students from Hogwarts were there. She wondered if half of them even knew who Ginny was. She opened her mouth to speak again, but a glint of something caught her eye in the far corner. She squinted her eyes, trying to see what it could be.

"Hermione," Kinsley was at her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this."

It broke Hermione's concentration on whatever it was in the corner. She turned toward Kinsley and realized it must look like she was too upset to do this. She shook her head.

"No… I will be all right." She assured him. He looked doubtful as he took a step back and motioned for her to continue. "I am not exactly sure what to say… nothing I say will make any of you fell any better. I know this because I heard it all… when my parents died the same way. Death eaters are terrible, we all know that. Poor Ginny was just in the wrong place at the wrong time…" Hermione then heard Mrs. Weasley let out a big sob and looked out to see Mr. Weasley holding her. She really wasn't helping anything. "I am sorry. Let me take this a different way." She inhaled sharply, wiping her eyes again. "The Weasley's have been like family to me ever since my first year at Hogwarts. I was first friends with Ronald Weasley, but met Ginny along the way. We grew close and she became like a sister to me… the sister I never had. We told each other everything. If I ever had a secret I knew I could come to her. She would keep it no matter what. There is one thing nobody will ever be able to say about her and that is that she was unloved. Ginny Weasley is…" Hermione stopped there fumbling over the present tense word. "Was" her voice cracked this time as a sob escaped. "One of the most loved person I have ever met. If she were here she would probably yell and scream about all of us crying over her. I know I have tried my best to stop because of her." She looked out into the audience to see that Harry and Ron didn't even look like they were paying attention. They were both looking down, staring off into space. "I guess that is all I have to say really." With that Hermione stepped down, touching the casket for a moment and returning to her seat.

When she did she felt Harry's hand rub her back, but she shook it off. She didn't want anyone to touch her or say anything to her right then. She just wished she could be alone.

"Hermione, I was wondering if I could talk to you." Harry asked as music began to play and people began to file out. They were now taking Ginny to be buried. Hermione watched the people, but nodded, sitting back down.

Once everyone was gone, Hermione noticed how big the room really was. Up at the podium everything seemed so small and closed in. Now it was like nobody had ever been in there. The teak colored walls were brighter and the green carpet was softer. Had it just been Ginny that made it all seem unseeable?

"What did you want to talk about, Harry?" Hermione asked, turning back toward him. His expression was grave. He had bags under his eyes; which made Hermione think that he hadn't slept in since he had found out that Ginny had been murderer four days ago.

"I…" Harry sighed and fumbled around in his pocket taking out a red velvet box. "I have been carrying this around for four days now… five actually." Harry explained to her, opening to show a huge engagement ring. "I was planning on asking Ginny the night she died. I sat up in the common room waiting for her to come in, but she never did. She had said she had to take care of something and she would be right back. I could barley contain my excitement."

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione's eyes flooded with tears again as she took him in an embrace.

"Maybe if I had proposed right then she would have stayed. She would still be here…" He sobbed into Hermione's blouse.

"Harry, that isn't true… I saw Ginny that night, too. She seemed so intense… like something was wrong. She still would have went…" Hermione tried to comfort him.

"I don't know…" He sighed, sounding too tired to but up much of a fight. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Move on… get on with your life… we all have to try." Hermione replied, rubbing his back. She had only seen Harry in a tux a few times before, but this was one time she wished he wasn't wearing one. The fabric was killing her hand.

"I don't know if I can…" Harry sobbed.

"Of course you can… keep the ring, just in case you meet another special someone." Hermione suggested.

"I don't think there will be another special someone in my life, Hermione. I gave Ginny all of my heart and along with her, it is being buried today." Harry sobbed harder and Hermione sat there with him in silence. They were missing the graveside reception, but Hermione knew he wouldn't be able to take it.

"Harry, it is getting kind of late and I bet there is another funeral that is going to take place in here." Hermione finally said after an hour. These days it seemed like more and more people were dying by death eaters. "We better be getting back to Hogwarts, don't you think?"

"Actually, I am going to go by the graveyard. I just want to say good-bye…" Harry had now almost stopped crying.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione questioned as they stood up, already knowing the answer.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I have to do this by myself. You go on… Ron is probably going to need you."

"I don't think he is going to school tonight, Harry. He will probably go home to be with the family. That is probably a good idea for you, too. You don't need to go back to school." Hermione suggested again, putting an arm around his shoulders as the walked out of the room.

"Are you going to go?" Harry asked her, not looking at her.

"No… I am Head Girl. I have duties. I will be all right. Give the family my best." Hermione denied. "We will get through this Harry."

"I know… it is just so hard." Harry sighed, his voice sounding normal again. They walked out into the falling snow and it sent a shiver up Hermione's spine.

"Are you going to apparate to the graveyard?"

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Okay… I will see you soon. I will try to make it back to the Weasleys' tomorrow after classes." Hermione gave him one last hug. "But I better go before we both freeze and I miss the carriages going back to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and then there was a loud POP and he was gone. Hermione looked around and saw that there was one carriage left. She smiled at the fact it was all hers and most likely empty.

When she climbed in she was freezing so she was glad to get in and snuggle inside her jacket. It was going to be a long ride back to Hogwarts. They should have put blankets in these things. Hermione heard the door open and someone got in. She didn't even bother to look, for she already knew who it was.

"That was some speech you gave." He said as he sat down on the opposite side of her. She still didn't look at him.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep away… what if you were seen? Do you know someone could have likely killed you?" She replied, still trying to get warm.

"What can I say? I like a little danger… plus I am a student and I was under the impression that all Hogwarts students were invited." The guy defended himself and gave a small laugh at Hermione trying to get into her coat more. "Want some help?"

"How could you possibly help?" Hermione questioned, discarding the stuff he had said before that for the time being.

"Like this…" She felt him move across the carriage and sit down beside her. Then came two arms that wrapped tightly around her. She felt the big muscles tighten as they held her close and moved her next to the rock hard chest. She let herself fall against him. "Better?" He whispered in her ear.

"Much, but that doesn't get you off the hook for coming." Hermione replied.

"Come on… I just wanted to hear your speech. It was priceless…" He tried to cover for himself again.

"Well, thank you, but still… it isn't like you cared about her or anything." Hermione went on, laying her head on his chest.

"To be completely honest and fair here," the boy went on and Hermione could feel his smirk. "Neither did you, love."

"I had to at least pretend I did, though!" Hermione defended herself.

"Oh, my apologizes, Miss Riddle." The boy laughed. "But pretending wasn't in our argument."

"The argument was, Draco," Hermione sighed. "You shouldn't have been there."

"Yes, but you said it was because I didn't care about her. I was just stating that you didn't either." He laughed and moved her closer.

"You didn't even have to pretend." Hermione grumbled, not really feeling up to arguing at the moment.

"What did Potter want back there? He held you up for awhile." Draco complained as he kissed her neck a little bit.

"Just to talk, I guess. He had bought Ginny a ring, blah blah blah." Hermione went on as she tilted her head away from Draco. "Thought it was pretty funny that he was baring his thoughts and soul to the very person who's wand his girlfriend died under."

"He doesn't know that and after that little act, he never will." Draco's voice was muffled under her skin. He slowly began to unzip her coat and then pushed it off of her.

"That is the plan. Wait until I tell Daddy about how Potter consoled in me. He will be so proud…" Hermione smiled to herself.

"Hermione, could you please not talk about your father as I take off your clothes." Draco voiced and Hermione laughed a little.

"I am sorry, sweetheart, but I'm excited!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Me, too." Draco agreed. "For different reasons."

"Draco, we shouldn't do this now. We will be at Hogwarts soon."

"We still have like fifteen minutes." He whined.

"Yes, but we have our own bed at Hogwarts. We can wait." Hermione informed him.

"Be adventurous!" He tried to persuade.

"No. We will stop now or else." Hermione demanded and Draco pulled back.

"Yes, ma'am, Miss Riddle." He growled, mocking her a little bit. She moved over to him and his arms automatically wrapped around her. "The things I put up with for love… you are almost as worse as your brother you know." He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't compare me to him!" She protest. "I am better."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So year six happened bit differently in this story. As you will find out in reading this chapter, Draco Malfoy wasn't even there when Dumbledore was killed.

Chapter Two: The Plan

Hermione groaned and rolled over as the rays from the sun beamed into the olive colored room. She didn't dare open her eyes, just buried her head deep into Draco's bare chest, pulling the satin green comforter over her head. She felt him stir a little and then felt his chest rock, which she knew this to be he was laughing at her. She didn't care as long as she got to go back to sleep.

"Baby, we need to get up. Classes start soon." Draco stretched and she hissed, but still didn't move. He laughed again. "Seriously, it is bad enough we missed breakfast."

"Shut up, Drake." Hermione called and shut her eyes tighter. "I am not going to classes today."

"Oh really? And what is going to be your excuse for Hermione Granger, school lover, to miss classes?" Draco questioned, mocking her a lot this time.

"I will just say with Ginny gone I couldn't bare going to classes… some sob story like that." She explained without a trace of remorse.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Going to see Daddy and then I have to go by the Weasley shack." Hermione explained. She felt Draco stop for a moment. This usually happened at the mention of visiting her father. Draco was scared shitless when it came to her father and Hermione knew it. No matter how much Draco wanted her to believe otherwise.

"Oh… that is nice. Say hello for me." Draco then moved her off of him and got up. Hermione sighed and pulled the comforter off of her head and leaned up on her elbow to watch him.

"All right… are you going to classes?" Hermione went on.

"Of course. I am Head Boy, you know. I have to be there." He pulled on a pair of pants. "I am going to get a shower real quick. I know what you are thinking, don't come. I am late enough as it is."

He bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before departing from the room. Hermione decided that she would lie there a few more minutes before getting up. After all, her father wasn't expecting her, so she had all the time in the world.

"Miss Riddle, what a pleasant surprise…" Narcissa Malfoy greeted her as she walked into the Death Eaters headquarters.

"Cissa, is my father busy?" She asked Draco's mother.

"Um… I am not sure…" Narcissa answered and got up. "I will go check."

"Don't bother. I will just go in." Hermione held up a hand and then pushed past her and through the door that was behind her.

"Daddy!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs the moment she walked into the small dark room. She heard her father sigh.

"Hermione, sweetheart, you can't just come in here and yell like that. What if I had been with someone?" Voldemort explained, but Hermione was already on to the point, so she had no time to listen to that.

"Daddy, I have a proposition for you. I was thinking last night when I was at Weasley's funeral and Harry Potter was consoling me…" Hermione began, making sure she mentioned the part about Harry. "I got to thinking, I am alone with Harry Potter a lot and I am someone he trusts… so I think I should be the one to kill him. I mean it would be so simple for me to do."

"Absolutely not." Her father answered.

"What? But Daddy!" Hermione started to complain.

"Don't, Hermione." She saw the dark figure hold up a hand.

"Please? You don't usually tell me no!" She protested again.

"I know I don't, honey. But this time I have to. You know I want to kill Harry Potter myself." He explained to her.

"But… what difference does it make as long as he dies?" Hermione pressed on, really wanting to win this battle.

"Call it a fetish I have." The figure shrugged. "Now, run along back to school… take care of your brother."

Hermione stood in the room for some time. She didn't know if she wanted to leave it like that or not. Then another idea hit her and she got out of the room as fast as she could. She had to get back to Hogwarts and talk to Draco and her brother fast. All thought of visiting the Weasleys' lost.

"What is it? I was in Potions!" Draco complained as he and her brother ran franticly into the Head's Common Room.

"Well, I talked to Daddy today about killing Harry Potter myself and he told me no." Hermione explained to them.

"Shocker," the black haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Can it, Blaise!" Hermione shot at her brother. "Anyway, he told me to drop it, but I just can't! I know I could do it and it doesn't seem like he is going to… so I decided that we could do it ourselves!"

"Are you nuts! Go against the Dark Lord?" Draco hissed in a very worried tone.

"Listen, Drake. My father doesn't have the best actions when it comes to Harry Potter. Lets recap shall we?" Hermione replied. "Year one, my father wanted that stone. Of course he had advised me to help Harry out with his studies… he called it killing two birds with one stone. So, we get down to the dungeon that it was in and I get Harry to the door and in the room where my father was! What happens? My father barley gets out alive and Harry FREAKING Potter walks away with some scrapes and bruises." Hermione took in a deep breath before continuing. "Year two, the chamber of secrets. I led Harry Potter right to it with the basilisk note and information … hell I even let the snake petrify me…and what happens? Harry kills the snake, saves the girl, and destroys my father's sixteen year old self. Year Three my father rested up. Wormtail was found, but that was about it. Year Four… oh this was just great!" Hermione yelled getting really fumed. "I walk Harry through the tasks… stupid Crouch hardly helped out at all… I did everything but lead him through the maze… stupid Diggory." She muttered at the end, but shook her head. "My father thought he had Harry Potter then, but he was wrong. Year Five… the year when my father really got into power again… I led Harry to the ministry so my father could have him! He still gets away! Last year, he did manage to get Dumbledore killed, but not until he told Harry Potter everything!" Hermione finished up. "Don't you see… I don't think my father CAN kill Harry Potter."

"Hermione, don't say that. You know he can." Blaise defended their father, folding his arms.

"Oh yeah, Blaise… how do you explain all that then?" Hermione pushed on, pursing her lips.

"I…" Blaise sighed, knowing there was no use arguing with his sister. "How do you expect to kill Harry Potter? You already killed Ginny Weasley… don't you think it is a bit risky?"

"Of course not." Hermione laughed a little. "Who is going to expect me? The best friend… Plus, that is where you guys come in. We will need some sort of plan. If we take down Potter we will have to take down the entire Dumbldore's Army clan."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Draco finally spoke, coming out of his shock.

"Pick them off one by one. I am part of the group, I even have a list of everyone in it. I knew it would come in handy one day. We just have to have our killings organized. Like Ginny's it cannot be here in the school." Hermione explain.

"But Ginny had found out your secret. That is the only reason she agreed to meet you in Hogsmade. How are you going to get the others away from Hogwarts?" Blaise questioned, really getting into this.

"Well… that part will be tricky. With each person it will be different, you know? We could say we have a family member or we are a secret admirer wanting a date… we have to use something that will make sure they will come." Hermione replied.

"I am in." Blaise smiled.

"Drake?" Hermione asked, looking toward him. He looked a little skeptic about it.

"Yeah… me too." He sighed after awhile.

"Where shall we begin?" Blaise inquired.

"We need to wait until Harry gets back to Hogwarts and sets a date for the next meeting." Hermione said. "Which, knowing him, he will do as soon as he gets back. He will want vengeance for Ginny's death."

"Perfect." Draco smiled sitting back in his seat.

"Well, boys, if you will excuse me, I have to get a shower." Hermione announced getting up and walking toward the bathroom without waiting for either one of them to speak.

"She is something else, isn't she?" Blaise laughed a bit.

"I'll say. Sometimes I think she is pure evil. Of course, I know some places on her that are sweet as heaven." Draco smirked and Blaise shivered.

"That is my sister. It would be much appreciated if you would stop saying things like that!" Blaise said through gritted teeth. "You best be being careful with her! If my little sister ends up pregnant I will kill you! And I mean that!"

"Little? I thought you all were twins?" Draco replied. "And don't worry. We use protection most of the time."

"Most?"

"Yeah… most. Sometimes we are too caught up to bother." Draco shrugged a bit and Blaise just shook his head.

"I shouldn't have asked. Now I have images in my head that I will never be able to get out." He shook his head, rising to his feet. "I guess I will go. It is getting late and the prefects will be coming out soon."

"Cya, mate." Draco nodded to his friend, standing as well. He looked toward the bathroom door, wondering if she was waiting on him. His gaze then wondered to the room to the right, which was never used. Since the very day school started she had slept with him in his room. It had been nice not having to sneak around with her.

He shook his head and walked into his room. Once there he shed himself of his shirt and pants, only leaving his boxers. The instant he did this, the cool winter air crisped his body, making him shiver and hurry toward the bed. He quickly turned down the blanket and hoped in. He didn't turn the lamp on the table on just yet, he wanted to wait for Hermione.

When Hermione finally did come out of the bathroom, Draco was just dozing off. As she stood there looking at him, she laughed a bit. She adjusted her tank shirt and made sure it met the top of her panties before moving over to the bed. She crawled under the covers and over to him, beginning to kiss his chest. If one thing would wake Draco Malfoy up, it was this.

She was right. After about a minute she felt him breath in deeply.

"You fell asleep…" She whispered as she moved up and slowly kissed his lips.

"I know… I was trying to wait for you." He replied, kissing her back. "I was actually wanting to talk."

"About what?" Hermione replied, laying her head down on his chest.

"Christmas…" Draco answered. "My father is still in Azkaban and my mother will be at the Headquaters all break. I was wondering if you were going home?"

"No… my father isn't a very Chrismasy type person." She gave a small shrug. Draco smiled.

"Good. So we can spend Christmas together." He wrapped his arms around her, partly wanting the warmth of her body.

"Oh, Draco… I really wish I could, but I need to be at the Weasley's this Christmas. After my 'parents' dying, they will expect it from me… well, Hermione Granger, at least." Hermione explained to him.

"You have to?" Draco complained and nodded. "All right. You won't be gone all break will you? I mean, we will have time to have a mini Christmas of our own, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Hermione smiled, looking up at him, making him smile, too.

"Okay. When do you leave for the Weasley's?" Draco asked as he started planning in his head.

"Day after tomorrow… that is when the break starts…" Hermione nodded once.

"That soon? ' Mione!" Draco whined.

"I am sorry, Drake, but Christmas is in a week. I need to be there. I will come back early with some excuse of Head Girl duties… don't worry we will get to have our Christmas." She assured him as she kissed his lips softly.

She then laid back down on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt his arms tighten around her and he breathed in one big time. This was always his routine right before he went to sleep.

"It is going to be weird and cold without you here in bed." Draco muttered and she could tell he was on the brink of sleep.

"I know…" She kissed his chest softly and didn't say another word. Just let herself slowly drift into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Revenge and Mistakes

"Don't go, Hermione." Draco begged again, holding her tighter in his arms. They hadn't been apart for so long since school started.

"I have to… that is what they expect." Hermione explained yet again, as she stood there, holding him just as tight.

"I love you." Draco kissed her hair and then added in a whisper, "Forever."

"And always." Hermione finished the phrase and stood there in silence for a moment. She then pulled away, only because she had to.

"I will miss you." Draco informed her.

"I will miss you too." She replied, stepping into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" She yelled, throwing down her floo powder. Then she was sent off in flames.

Hermione flew onto the floor of the Weasley's living room. She coughed. She hated floo powder.

"Hermione!" She heard Ron Weasley yell and then about four pairs of footsteps hurry over to her. She mentally rolled her eyes, but put on a smile as she stood up to see Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and George in the room.

"I am so glad you are here, dear… I couldn't stand the thought of you spending Christmas alone at Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley greeted her, swooping her up in a hug.

"Yeah… we also heard Malfoy was staying there. That would have just been awful. He would have ruined your Christmas for sure." Ron informed her and Hermione nodded.

"I know. He is about the only one left in the castle." Hermione told them as Mrs. Weasley let go of her. She took in a deep breath.

"Um… you don't have to do this. You could room with Harry and Ron if you want… but," Mrs. Weasley went on. "You can stay in Ginny's room if you like. Since you are the only girl now."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. That is very nice of you." Hermione smiled nodding, looking at the woman. She now looked like she was going to fall to her knees in tears. Mrs. Weasley turned and ran into the kitchen. There was a moment of silence in the room.

"Come on, Ron. We better go calm down mum." George took Ron by the shoulder and they went off to the kitchen, leaving Hermione and Harry alone. Harry shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Come on, 'Mione. I will take you to the room." Harry motioned for her to follow and she did.

They went up the stairs and to the second door to the left. Harry put his hand on the knob, but paused. Hermione doubted anyone had been in the room since Ginny's death.

"Go on, Harry. It will be all right." Hermione assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and pushed open the door.

As they walked into the room a burst of cold air swarmed over them. Hermione wrapped her jacket even more around her and looked around. Harry rushed over, to what Hermione saw now, was an open window and shut it. That proved to Hermione that Ginny was most likely the last one in that room. Harry seemed to realize too, because he stood there, slumped over the window.

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione sighed and rushed over to his side, wrapping him in her arms. She rubbed his back and felt him sobbing. "It is all right. Everything is going to be okay."

"No it isn't…" He sobbed shaking his head. "Everyone here is in denial, but every sign of her we break down. Nothing is ever going to be the same!"

"It will, Harry. Ginny wouldn't want this." She explained to him, smirking to herself a little bit.

"I know… that is why I have tried hard not to… it is just so hard, Hermione." Harry cried into her.

"I know… I know…" Hermione cooed.

After about ten minutes Harry pulled away and wiped his eyes. He looked at Hermione and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you," he nodded toward her. "You are such a good friend. I don't know what I would do without you. I can't talk to Ron about it, because he is probably hurting way more than I am and I would feel guilty."

"Oh," Hermione nodded. "Give everything time, Harry."

"Yeah…" Harry shook his head and made his way toward the door. "I will… I will see you at dinner." His voice broke and Hermione knew he was going to cry again. He rushed out of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to walk around the room.

_This room makes me sick… who does their room in pink? The Weird Sisters? They were like so two years ago… _Hermione faked gagged as she ripped down the poster.

She wondered what Draco and Blaise were doing… surely Blaise stayed at Hogwarts. He hated being at the Headquaters just as much as Hermione did. She was kind of glad that someone was there to keep Draco company.

"Hermione…" Ron knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Ron." Hermione called, laughing quietly to herself as she did.

"Um… no thanks… Mum just wanted to let you know that lunch is ready if you are hungry." He called and then she heard him hurry away from the door. This was great. Nobody in that house would come near the room. She would have complete privacy.

Hermione got up and went down stairs after a while. She was getting pretty hungry. Draco had let her sleep through breakfast in hopes if she slept late enough she wouldn't go.

"Hello, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley nodded from the counter where she was eating herself. Hermione looked at the plate that was laid out for her. It was grilled cheese with chili.

_If there is one thing this blood traitor is good for, it is cooking._ Hermione thought smugly to herself as she sat down at the table. Harry, Fred, George, and Percy were there.

"Where is everyone else?" Hermione asked, sounding as if she wasn't trying to be rude.

"Ron wasn't hungry and Bill and Charlie are with Mr. Weasley working on some magical car."

"Oh." Hermione nodded, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Things were silent then. Hermione felt oddly uncomfortable sitting in silence. She squirmed a little bit, but nobody said anything.

"Anyone up for a game of wizard's chess?" Hermione offered, trying again to sound like she wanted to help. The guys just shook their heads. It had been almost a week since Ginny's death and they were all acting as if they had died, too.

_If I knew they would be like this I would have killed them, too_. Hermione thought again to herself, rolling her eyes. She went back up to Ginny's room to find that there was someone else there.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, walking over and sitting beside him on the bed. "What are you doing in here?"

Ron didn't move nor speak. Hermione wondered if he had heard her and for a minute she thought about repeating herself.

"It's all my fault. Mom knows it, Dad knows it, Bill and Charlie know it, everyone knows it!" Ron finally burst out in tears. Hermione hugged him, rocking back and forth a bit.

"Ronald, that is ridiculous!" Hermione nearly shouted.

"No. It isn't…" Ron shook his head. "I was the only one left at Hogwarts. I was supposed to protect my younger sister, just like Fred and George were supposed to protect me. I failed!"

"Ron, you stop this right now! This isn't your fault and you are stupid to blame yourself." Hermione told him, and he stiffened for a second. Hermione knew she had thrown him off. "This is really selfish of you. You are pushing away from your family when they need you the most and you are trying to make it all about you! It isn't anyone's fault besides Voldemorts and the sicko of a death eater that killed Ginny!"

"Stop yelling…" Ron sobbed.

"Then grow up, Ron!" Hermione sighed. "Your mother is worried about you. I could see it in her face. I bet she feels like she is losing a son so soon after losing her only daughter."

"How do…"

"Just look at her face…" Hermione answered before Ron finished his question. She heard Ron sigh and then pull back, wiping his eyes.

"You are right, Hermione. I do need to be strong. For mum." Ron nodded, agreeing with her. Then he got to his feet.

"That a boy." Hermione gave him a slight punch on the arm.

"Thanks. For everything. I am glad you are here to talk to Harry. I haven't been sure of what to say to him and I could tell he has wanted to talk. He misses Ginny just like the rest of us. So thanks." Ron showed his gratitude with a kiss on the cheek.

"I am happy to help… you will see. Things will go back to normal soon enough." Hermione assured him. He gave a firm nod and walked out of the room.

When Hermione was positive he was gone her hand flew up to where he had kissed her and rubbed hard, as if trying to get the germs off.

That night after the silent and scary dinner, Hermione got her shower and went to Ginny's room to get some sleep. She never thought it would be so difficult.

She tossed and turned for about an hour before sitting up in the bed, folding her arms.

_It is so hard to get comfortable without Draco here. I have slept with him for so long I can't sleep any other way, now._ Hermione sighed and got up, letting her feet adjust to the icy floor. She then walked down to the living room. Maybe she could get a fireplace chat with Draco.

To her surprise, she wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep that night. Charlie was sitting on the sofa staring into a very vibrant fire.

"Hey," Hermione said softly, sitting in an arm chair beside the fire. Charlie jumped and looked up at her. For the first time she saw the bags under his eyes. This wasn't the first night he hadn't been able to sleep.

"Oh… hey, Hermione. What are you doing up?" He questioned, looking back to the fire.

"Couldn't sleep." She explained to him. "What about you?"

"Same…" Charlie trailed off and she could tell he really didn't want to talk. Hermione was extremely grateful for this. She didn't know Bill and Charlie that well, so it was a bit weird talking to one of them.

"Harry and Ron were really excited that you were coming… well excited as they could be given the current situation." Charlie informed her, trying to make conversation she guessed.

"Yeah, I wasn't for sure if I was going to come. I was afraid you all wouldn't want me to." Hermione gave a nervous laugh.

"Why wouldn't we? I mean we might not have known each other that well, but you are like family to my parents and siblings. They love you just like a sister." He paused at the word sister, before he went on. "You have really held Ron and Harry together through this. I don't know if they would be getting through this if it wasn't for you."

"I am sure they would." Hermione tried to be modest.

"No, really." Charlie insisted. "None of the rest of us knew what to say to them. They took it the hardest. They knew her best."

"Yeah…" Hermione nodded, looking into the fire too.

"Well, Hermione… I think I am going to go on to bed. Don't stay up too late." Charlie advised her and then he was gone.

Hermione watched him leave, very thankful to be alone. She listened to make sure she heard his door shut on the second floor before moving in front of the fire place, throwing some powder into the fire place and sticking her head in.

She looked around the familiar common room. It was empty. She guessed Draco had already gone to bed and had no trouble sleeping without her. She sighed, just about the pull out when something caught her eye. A girl's robe that was draped over the couch.

"Oh my!" Hermione huffed, now not wanting to be heard. She pulled out quickly, tears wheeling up in her eyes.

_What am I doing? Crying? I am the daughter of the greatest Dark Lord on Earth! I do not cry! _She yelled at her tear ducts, which didn't seem to listen as they let the flood go. She rushed upstairs, slamming the door to the room behind her. She flung herself onto the bed, covering her face with a pillow, sobbing into it.

She was so distracted; she didn't even hear the door open and someone walk in.

"Hermione?" A voice asked and Hermione jumped a mile high and turned around to see Harry. "Are you all right?"

"Harry?" Hermione sobbed. Once he noticed she was crying he hurried over to her, taking her in his arms.

"What is the matter?"

"I… Ginny."" Hermione lied. "I just miss her so much, Harry."

"I know…" Harry whispered, stroking her hair.

_How dare Draco cheat on me! _Anger fired up in her head. _He thinks just because I am not there he can just go and cheat on me! Two can play at that game! _With that thought Hermione flung herself at Harry, pressing her lips firmly on his. She really didn't expect him to respond, so she was quite surprised when he did.

_What am I doing? Kissing Harry Potter! But… Draco hurt me so bad and I need some way to feel like I got back at him… nobody will ever know… father forgive me!_ She said in her head as her fingers fumbled around the top of his boxers. He didn't stop her, just removed her tank top in return.

He slowly laid Hermione down on the bed and moved on top of her, removing both of their only garments. Hermione watched Harry's face as he got ready to join them together and could tell he was very inexperienced at this. She almost laughed, but restrained. She didn't think that would be very appropriate.

As the sun woke Hermione up she groaned with a stretch. She hadn't fully awoke, so she was surprised when she hit something very hard. Her eyes flew open as she looked over at a very naked Harry lying beside her. She nearly screamed. She sat up, taking the sheet with her.

This made Harry wake up, looking at her. He was apparently in shock, too. His eyes bulged out of his head and he flew out of the bed, pulling on his boxers. He was speechless as he stood there looking at Hermione.

"I..what… I am so sorry!" Harry apologized, running a hand through his hair. "That was really stupid."

"I know, but Harry it wasn't your fault." Hermione lied, trying her best not to sound as angry as she was. "We just got so caught up."

"I know, but that still doesn't make it right… I have to go." Harry rushed out of the room falling over himself as he did, making Hermione laugh at his patheticness.

There was then a loud pop and suddenly she was joined by Draco Malfoy. He was looking at her, laying there butt naked, laughing. The sheet had fallen after Harry had left the room.

"Having fun?" He asked, laughing a bit too. Hermione stopped the moment she saw him, remembering what last night was about anyway.

"Get away!" Hermione hissed under her voice.

"Hermione, I know it isn't smart to be here with all these haters, but I had to see you." He walked over to her.

"Get away!" Hermione hissed again, throwing a pillow at him.

"What is wrong?" Draco asked. "I came to see you! It's snowing… the first snow of the season… I know how much you like that and wanted to spend it with you."

"Me and that slut that was in your room last night?" Hermione brought the sheet up around again, trying to hide her body. Draco sat down on the bed, looking very confused.

"I couldn't sleep last night and I went down stairs to talk to you in the fire place. When I got to the common room some girl's robe was thrown over the sofa." Hermione explained to him what she had seen and Draco laughed. "Oh! This is funny!"

"Yes, it is." Draco said softly as he moved closer to her, but she swatted him away. "Hermione, that robe was yours."


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Riddle Me This:_

"_Me and that slut that was in your room last night?" Hermione brought the sheet up around again, trying to hide her body. Draco sat down on the bed, looking very confused._

"_I couldn't sleep last night and I went down stairs to talk to you in the fire place. When I got to the common room some girl's robe was thrown over the sofa." Hermione explained to him what she had saw and Draco laughed. "Oh! This is funny!"_

"_Yes, it is." Draco said softly as he moved closer to her, but she swated him away. "Hermione, that robe was yours."_

Chapter Four: Tension

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It was yours, Honey. Remember? You spilled wine on it a couple of weeks ago and I sent it out to be dry cleaned. It came back yesterday and that was just where I laid it." Draco explained and she bit her lip. She did remember it and now that he mentioned it, it had a Gryffindor crest on it. She hit herself in the fore head.

"I am an idiot!" She huffed, leaning back against the headboard.

"No…" Draco crawled into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. "It's kind of cute you were jealous… since when do you sleep naked?"

"I got hot… Mrs. Wesaley keeps the heat blasting in here." She explained and Draco leaned down and kissed her.

"Just so you know, I didn't sleep a wink without you last night." He whispered in her ear, nibbling on it a bit.

"Hermione…" She heard Fred at her door.

"Quick! Under the blanket!" She hissed at Draco and he did as he was told as fast as he could. "Come in, Fred."

"Hey, just wanted to make sure you were awake." He said to her and she smiled.

"Yeah…" She said, her voice pitched a bit as Draco began to kiss her inner thigh.

"Hey, what is that?" He pointed to the bulge in the blanket.

"Oh…" Hermione tried to get her voice to normal and kick Draco away. "Pillow." One word sentences were the only thing she could get out as Draco began to run his tongue over her skin.

"Hmm…" Fred raised his eyebrow, thinking that she was acting a bit weird. "Well, breakfast is ready."

"Th-th-thanks…" Her voice shook. "Not hungry!"

"All right…" With that Fred turned around and left the room and Hermione let her head fall back as Draco's tongue flickered inside of her.

"Drrraaccooo…" She moaned. She heard him laugh as he resurfaced, on top of her. "You could have blown your cover!"

"It was funny though. Watching you squirm." He kissed the top of her chest. "Plus, it was easy access."

"He probably thinks I am a total freak now, thanks to you!" Hermione laughed, shoving him playfully.

"Who cares what some blood traitor thinks of you…" Draco said as he kissed her neck.

"You have to go." Hermione informed him.

"Why?" Draco made a puppy dog pouting face.

"Because what if someone walks in? How am I going to explain you in my bed?"

"Well…" Draco kissed her neck again. "You could tell them you are the daughter of Voldemort and we are madly in love…"

"Draco, you know I can't do that. Do you want our plan to work? Do you want Harry Potter dead?" Hermione inquired from him rather lazily.

"Of course I do." Draco replied, kissing her lips this time. "But is it so bad to want to spend time with my girlfriend?"

"We are together all the time." Hermione retorted.

"We weren't last night… it nearly killed me." He tried to sound hurt.

"Draco…" Hermione laughed a little. "Seriously, you have to go. I will be back at Hogwarts in about a week… as soon as I can get out of this Hell hole, I promise."

Draco let his head fall and his forehead hit the top of her chest.

"Just a week…" She cooed to him, stroking his hair. "Take care of Blaise for me. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble or get any girls pregnant…"

"Can't guarantee that… he is Blaise…" Draco replied, with a laugh.

"And he learned to be that way from you! Draco, I swear if something happens while I am gone, so help me I will so hurt you!" Hermione threatened.

"Calm down, baby." Draco kissed the tip of her nose and stood up. "Nothing will happen. See you at Hogwarts." With that there was a loud crack and it left Hermione there in the silence. As soon as Draco was gone she wished he was there with her.

"Oh…" Hermione moaned as she let her head hit her pillow. She had almost forgotten what had happened that night before. "What he doesn't know, won't hurt him." She concluded, nodding to herself.

"Hurt who?" Hermione's eyes shot open as she heard another voice in the room with her. She looked to see Harry standing there looking at her. He slowly shut the door.

"I thought we should talk…" his voice was barley above a whisper.

"Oh…" Hermione sat up and took the sheet with her. "Harry… I want you to know… I don't blame you for what happened last night."

"You should, though…" Harry sighed and looked down. "It was my fault."

"Harry… don't say that. It wasn't. We both were upset and that is just what happened in a dramatic moment." She explained, smiling slightly.

"Well… actually… I had my right mind through the whole thing." Harry admitted. "I mean, you probably think I was thinking about Ginny, but the truth was from the moment you kissed me she was gone from my head… I hate to admit it, but it was the best thing I have felt in days."

"Harry…"

"I know… that is a horrible thing to say. But I have been thinking about her, blaming myself for so long, it was awesome to get away from it all." Harry looked up at Hermione. "I enjoyed last night and I really hope that it wasn't too terrible for your first time."

"First time? Harry, you didn't think I was a virgin, did you?" Hermione almost laughed at the thought, herself.

"Well, yeah… I mean besides Krum you never did really date…" He went on to say.

"You weren't my first, Harry…" Hermione shook her head, smirking to herself. It was priceless to see Harry's eyes grow wide and shock cover his face. He took a couple of steps toward her and sat down on her bed.

"You mean… Krum?" He tried to sound casual, but it didn't work so well.

"That is a bit personal…" Hermione forced a blush and Harry's head dropped.

"You are right… I am sorry…" He apologized. "My point is, I have never felt like that before… not even with Ginny."

_Oh yes… that is a picture I really wanted in my head… _Hermione thought to herself.

"It was… something else…" Hermione chose her words carefully. She couldn't say it was great or the best, because it wasn't. He was very inexperienced and nothing compared to Draco.

"Which makes me think… well… that I am in love with you, Hermione." Harry finally said, his face turning the deepest shade of red she had ever seen. She thought they might have to make a new color of crayon and name it after him.

"Oh wow… no… it doesn't mean that." Hermione tried her best not to laugh. It was really ironic, if she thought about it. The boy she was plotting to kill was in love with her. It was like a backward cliché.

_How stupid… _she thought. _Or brilliant… _The wheels in Hermione's head started to work over time and threatened to blow smoke out of her ears. What if she did make him think he was in love with her? That would work for her plan perfect. She would get even closer to her enemy. An evil smirk formed in Hermione's mind as her plan started to place everything together.

"…and I think I have always felt this way." She caught the last part of his sentence.

"Yeah… me too…" She nodded, hoping she had agreed to something good.

"Really? You love me too?" Harry sounded even more shocked than he had looked when she had told him he hadn't been her first.

"Love? I don't know, Harry. Love is a very big word." Hermione explained, thinking that she was a good actress, but she would never be able to be that good of an actress.

"Do you think it could be?" Harry again didn't look at her. She found his shyness very annoying.

"Yeah… I think it is defiantly a possibility." She nodded, trying not to show she was about to die from laughing inside.

"We have a problem, though… Ron…"

"What do you mean?" She tried to act like she didn't know that the red haired loser was deeply in love with her.

"I mean he is crazy about you… or was. He hasn't showed any emotion since… well you know…" He sighed. As he mentioned, well implied, Ginny, it got Hermione's mind on another path. Could he really be saying this after his girlfriend just died? It was so unlike Harry… did he know? No… there was no way he could. Hermione laughed at herself for thinking so. He was just needing to fill a hole in his empty pathetic life.

"Oh… I never noticed." She tried to sound sincere, and after doing it for six years she was positive she had.

"Well he is… I don't know if I can do that to him… or Ginny…" His eyes were glued to the floor and his face twisted in confusion. Hermione cursed under her breath. There was no was she was going to ruin her fun on killing him.

"Harry…" Hermione used her caring voice as she moved down to the foot of the bed, where he sat. As she did so she let the blanket slip from her hand, making it look like an accident. She put her arm over his shoulder and rested her head on the other. "Ron will understand that you are happy… and I don't love him… no feelings what so ever toward him." Hermione went on as she saw the fight that would probably erupt between them over this. She kissed his neck, making sure she was reassuring his little mind. "And Ginny is dead." She then realized how harsh that sounded coming from Hermione Granger. "She would want you to be happy."

Harry, for the first time since Hermione had moved down to the foot of the bed with him, turned to look at her. As he did, she saw the glint of surprise, but joy enter his eye. She knew he wouldn't say anything else as he leaned the rest of the way in and took her lips for his own.

Apart from being pathetic nasty filth, Harry wasn't all that bad of a kisser. So Hermione shocked even herself as she kind of got into the kiss. Harry ran his hand through her hair and down her back, holding her as he lead her down on the bed and moved on top of her.

"Harry…" Hermione finally spoke up, not wanting to repeat last night. Harry looked down at her a tad bit confused.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, stroking the side of her face gently.

"This is a bit fast, don't you think?" Hermione smiled innocently. A true Hermione Granger smile. Hermione Riddle hated it. It made her feel truly sick to her stomach.

"Oh… so you don't want to….umm…" Harry couldn't even say it.

"No… not right now…" She shook her head and then looked around the room, looking kind of depressed. Hermione knew Harry had forgotten whose room he was in and knew if she reminded him he would stop wanting to.

Thankfully Harry caught on and looked around the room too. He sat up fast and was on his feet before Hermione knew what was happening. She smirked to herself as she saw his face looked horrified.

"You are right… um… we shouldn't do that. Not in here at least. I will see you… um later." Not once did he looked at Hermione, just around the room. After that he turned and took his leave.

Then Hermione was able to let out a laugh. His face had been priceless!


End file.
